Todomomo Week
by ZeroKyo
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la todomomo week
1. Chapter 1

**Día 1: Beso**

Los besos siempre fueron algo común en su relación, recordaban perfectamente como en un principio fueron penosos y castos con ese tipo de cosas, un claro ejemplo era como todoroki había quemado su camiseta la primera vez que se habían besado. Aunque con el tiempo lograron dejar atrás esa vergüenza y pasaron a besos más salvajes y posesivos además de otros tipos de cosas.

Pero bueno ese no era el problema actual, el problema actual era que sus dos pequeños hino y rei, celaban a su madre e impedían que su padre la besara cada vez que lo intentaba.

Esto tenia a shouto de muy mal humor ya que el no poder besar a su esposa era como una tortura para él. Desesperado esa noche pensó en hablar seriamente con momo.

Pero a pesar de que lo intento cuando la vio salir de la ducha no pudo, porque en ese preciso instante llegaron hino y rei diciendo que querían dormir con ellos, resignado cedio ante los rostros llorosos pidiendole que aceptara de su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Al final terminaron durmiendo con los dos pequeños durmiendo en medio de los dos adultos y con un shoto resignado a tener que esperar más por los besos de su esposa.

Se mantuvo despierto un rato observando los tranquilos rostros de sus dos hijos, antes de sonreír y besarles las frentes para después cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa para intentar dormir.

Ya que no importaba que no pudiera besar a momo por un tiempo, lo importante eran que estaban juntos y se amaban, al igual que como amaban a sus dos escandalosos pequeños pensó antes de finalmente caer ante los brazos de morfeo, abrazando a sus dos hijos.

* * *

Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esto y aun me cuesta trabajo pero agradecería si alguien me pudiera ayudar con lo básico. Originalmente este primer día iba a ser un oneshot pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración quedo así. Espero lo disfruten se despide ZeroKyo


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 2: A.U**

Ella siempre fue débil y cuando su madre fue internada por el abuso de su padre esa debilidad no hizo más que remarcarse, su vida era una soledad casi absoluta hasta que llego ella, con su sonrisa ella podía alegrarla en menos de nada y era capaz de hacerla sentir aquello que perdió durante años.

Cuando se enteró que ella era una puella magi, una guerrera preocupada por el bienestar y la seguridad de las personas, no pudo admirarla más, ella no solo era inteligente y amable sino también fuerte y habil.

Tal vez fue eso lo que la llevo a ese final…..

La ciudad estaba destruida y ella al borde de la muerte, unos pasos más allá se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de lida, habían luchado contra la bruja más fuerte de todas derrotandola, pero a un costo muy alto lida perdió su vida en la batalla y ella estaba al borde de la muerte.

Destrozada al verla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel instante, giró a ver al ser similar a un gato que se encontraba cerca de ellos y que lo miraba con desinteres.

- **¿s….si hago un contrato contigo podré salvarla?** \- le grito con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras su pelo bicolor era mecido por el viento.

- **si** \- dijo como si nada.

- **entonces….¡deseo poder arreglar esto, deseo poder evitar que pase!** \- le grito con desesperación, sin saber que esto no haría más que sellar su destino.

En ese instante algo brillo en su pecho y el tiempo retrocedió, despertó exaltada el día que empezaría sus clases en el nuevo colegio, pensando que había sido un sueño se levanto de su futon para alistarse cuando de repente vio un anillo que no deberia estar ahi, un anillo en el cual se refugiaba su soul gem y el cual le probaba que no fue un sueño.

Un poco asustada y con decision decidió empezar de nuevo aquellos maravillosos dos meses, junto a ella todo saldría bien esta vez. Esta vez se presentó frente a Momo y lida con la intención de que la entrenaran y advirtiendoles del peligro inminente.

Todo parecía marchar bien esta vez, pero…...algo salio mal. La muerte los volvio a acechar y se llevó a sus dos amigas, desesperada y sin más opción retrocedio el tiempo con la esperanza de arreglar todo esta vez.

Y así empezaba su historia de regresos continuos, a veces viajaba más atras al día de regreso a clases a veces no, todo con la intención de poder salvarla de aquel cruel destino que le esperaba.

Había intentado tantas cosas que ya las líneas temporales no se parecian a la original y ni recordaba cuantas veces habia vuelto, incluso habian aparecido dos chicas nuevas la soñadora pero desconfiada Kyoka y la impertinente Kaminari, servían como aliadas pero aunque todas cooperaran no eran capaces de deshacer el destino que les esperaba.

En cuanto a ella, se había vuelto más lejana y seria con la intención de hacerse cargo ella de todo, a veces sentia que debia tirar la toalla y rendirse, pero la esperanza volvía a ella al recordar a Yaoyorozu Momo la chica por la que había empezado todo eso.

Realmente deseaba poder salvar a aquella que se robo su corazon, a la chica capaz de hacerla sentir toda clase de emociones, pero si queria hacerlo debia seguir intentando pensó poniéndose de pie nuevamente tras haber llorado un poco, echo un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Momo antes de prepararse para el regreso, debía empezar nuevamente para esta vez poder salvarla, pensó justo antes de que su escudo empezara a girar y todo volviera a empezar.

* * *

Bueno aqui vamos con el segundo día, hoy es un genderbend de un a.u sobre madoka magica. No se si lo hayan notado pero de todos modos aclarare madoka es momo, lida es mami, kaminari es kyoko, kyoka es sayaka y todoroki obviamente es homura.

Agradezco a todos que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo y espero no decepcionarlos hasta la proxima. Se despide ZeroKyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3: Futuro**

Era hermosa, pensó contemplando las facciones del dormido rostro de yaoyorozu momo…..o mejor dicho todoroki momo, añadió para si mismo antes de continuar con su silenciosa observación.

Aun en ese momento no podía creer que estuvieran casados, tanto habían vivido y habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese momento que era casi como un sueño para él, un sueño demasiado real y que era lo que más había anhelado por mucho tiempo.

Pensó en intentar dormir un poco mientras esperaba a que ella despertara pero…. En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y tres pequeños niños se abalanzaron sobre ellos despertando a su esposa.

- **¡papá, mamá despierten!** \- dijeron los pequeños pelirojo y peliblanco casi al mismo tiempo.

- **¿que pasa?** \- pregunto todoroki incorporándose mientras veía como su hija menor se encargaba de despertar s su esposa.

- **juguemos** \- pidio el pelirrojo de nombre hino.

- **si, si. Además es su dia libre** \- añadió el peliblanco llamado rei mientras chocaba sus mejillas con su gemelo y miraban directamente a su padre.

- **hino, rei** \- dijo momo incorporándose un poco con su hija en brazos.

- **mamá** \- gritaron los gemelos antes de abalanzarse para abrazarla.

Momo solo rio un poco antes de sonreír y acariciarles el pelo - **claro que vamos a jugar, pero antes dejen que papá y mamá se bañen** \- dijo mirándolos a la cara.

Shouto solo observaba sonriendo en silencio ante aquella imagen, para él la actitud maternal de momo era sumamente hermosa y verla junto a sus tres hijos sonriendo solo aumentaba esa idea. Suspiro un poco de felicidad antes de incorporarse por el lado contrario de la cama ante la atenta y extrañada mirada de su familia.

- **¿shouto estas bien?** \- pregunto momo viendolo preocupada.

- **si, solo ire a preparar un poco de café** \- dijo mirando hacia la puerta, para después voltear y sonreirle calidamente.

No una de esas grandes sonrisas ni de esas que muestran todos los dientes, sino una pequeña sonrisa de esas que suben un poco la comisura de los labios. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que es muy poco pero momo no, ella lo acepta tal y como es, ademas sabe que esa sonrisa representa el gran amor que le tiene a su familia.

Ella simplemente le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que salga por la puerta y la cierre detrás de él. 

* * *

Buenas a todos, he aquí el tercer día de la todomomo week. La verdad aunque es la primera vez que hago esto me he entretenido bastante, pero bueno quería decir que los gemelos en este capitulo y el primero son creación de una artista llamada akeemi yo solo los uso porque me parecen muy geniales.

Gracias a todos por leer. Se despide ZeroKyo


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4: Distancia

La distancia es el peor enemigo de las parejas o eso es lo que te dicen aquellos que no creen en el amor, para ellos la lejanía apaga aquella llama que se conoce como amor, pero también están aquellos que confían plenamente y saben que esa llama no se apagara.

Este era el caso de Todoroki Shoto, que tras haber estado tres meses lejos de su amada por su trabajo como héroe, por fin podía regresar hoy o eso es lo que se suponía….

El vuelo con el cual volvería a casa había sufrido de un retraso el cual lo tenia atrapado en el aeropuerto,estaba sentado en una silla y aunque exteriormente se viera normal realmente se sentía muy ansioso ya que deseaba volver a casa para estar junto a momo.

En ese preciso instante su teléfono sonó, era momo a la cual no dudo en responderle -todoroki san ¿que paso el vuelo se retraso?- le pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea.

Todoroki simplemente suspiro antes de decirle -no deberías decirme todoroki, después de todo tú también lo eres-

En el otro lado de la línea momo se sobresalto un poco antes de decir -e...esta b.. sho..shoto- soltó con un poco de nervios, esto genero una ligera sonrisa en Shoto ya que a pesar de llevar 6 meses casados ella aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas.

-si el vuelo se retraso y no se a que hora salga- le dijo un poco resignado -no te preocupes por mi deberías volver a casa y no esperarme en el aeropuerto-

-¿estás seguro?- le pregunto al otro lado de la línea y bastante preocupada.

-totalmente-

-avísame cuando llegues ¿si?- le pidió con un poco de decepción.

Todoroki se extraño un poco de que ella accediera así tan fácil a lo que le había pedido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar para agregar - si yo te aviso-

-cuídate shoto y por cierto- dijo deteniéndose un poco para dar expectativa -te amo-

-y yo a ti- le dijo como despedida antes de colgar y volver a su aburrida espera.

Después de casi como tres horas más de aburrida espera, en las cuales no hizo nada productivo, el vuelo salio, fue un trayecto corto que no demoró más de 1 hora y en el cual trato de dormir un poco.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino trato de recoger su maleta y salir lo más rápido posible, no tardo mucho en empezar a avanzar por los un poco solitarios pasillos en los cuales no planeaba detenerse hasta que la vio, Momo se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos cercanos a la zona de desembarque, al verlo no dudo en correr y abrazarlo para su sorpresa.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto bastante extrañado mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-quería sorprenderte - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahora entendía todo, por esa razón no puso problema cuando le dijo que fuera a casa, no pensaba hacerlo después de todo, Todoroki sonrió antes de tomar las mejillas de momo y con suavidad obligarla a que lo viera a la cara.

-te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarla, ya tendría tiempo después para reclamarle por su testarudez.

Esta era la demostración de que a veces la distancia no solo apaga el amor sino que también lo refuerza, ya que ¿acaso fue amor si la llama se apaga por un pequeño viento?

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la entrega del día 4, agradezco a todos su apoyo y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Gracias por todo, se despide ZeroKyo


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 5: Viaje**

Durante su vida el viajar fue algo común debido a su trabajo como héroes, pero esta vez era diferente era la primera vez que lo harían junto a Hino y Rei, por esa precisa razón se encontraban totalmente nerviosos.

¿y si los niños se enfermaban antes de subir? o ¿si les daba miedo y no paraban de llorar? o ¿si se les olvidaba algo?, esas eran algunas de las inseguridades que se encontraban en la mente de los jóvenes padres mientras ambos se encargaban de empacar las cosas.

- **¿metiste las mantas de los niños?** \- le preguntó momo preocupada por si algo faltaba.

- **claro, ademas de sus biberones y algunos juguetes ¿segura que no falta nada?** \- le respondió shouto observando la maleta totalmente abierta.

- **no lo se, no estoy segura que deberían llevar** \- dijo al borde de las lágrimas por aquella ansiedad que sentía - **soy su madre pero temo fracasar** -

- **tranquila ya veras como todo estará bien** \- le respondió shouto abrazándola para tratar de calmarla.

- **¿estás seguro?** \- le preguntó devolviendole el abrazo y mirándole a los ojos.

- **totalmente** \- le respondió con seguridad, mientras limpiaba las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a salir de los ojos de momo - **eres una buena madre después de todo** -

- **gracias shouto, muchas gracias** \- le respondió abrazándolo con más fuerza y empezando a llorar suavemente, liberando sus penas.

Y es que Shouto se encargaría de consolar a su esposa para que se sintiera segura y menos insegura, incluso aun cuando en el fondo de su mente él estaba peor con respecto a lo que tenían que llevar en ese viaje.

* * *

He aquí el capitulo del día 5, un poco tarde pero en el día correcto. Espero lo disfruten, ademas deseo advertir que ya no tengo nada más escrito por lo que tal vez me demore con los dos últimos. Gracias por su apoyo, se despide ZeroKyo.


End file.
